Becoming Something Better
by TobiX
Summary: James Westbrooke grew up only ever dreaming of one thing. Finally given a chance to obtain that dream, James will do everything in his power to make sure he achieves it. Follow James as he trains, learns, and does what every loyal citizen should want.


The year is 2034, City 18 is a small city filled with Combine (other world police), Citizens (pretty basic), and a small group of resistance (rebels that cause trouble for the combine). City 18 is usually cold leaving the citizens abandoned inside or huddled in corners under overpasses. Most citizens grow to hate the Combine, but in City 18 there lives a young man who thanks the Combine, and one day dreams of joining their ranks. Out story begins with him.  
A womens voice calls out across all of City 18 "Citizens a city wide inspection is now underway, please proceed to your designated inspection area." With a slight grin James Westbrooke crawled off of his make shift bed and proceeded to the bottom floor of the 45th apartments, hoping he was their before even the Combine were. James luck help up, he had beaten the Combine to the inspection wall.  
"Yes. Today is such a good day, from here on out things can and will only get better."  
The inspection went as usual James was spotless, along with a handful of other citizens, but once again a middle-aged man was hauled off for being non-compliant. A Combine with two large scratches down the side of his helmet looked up from his data pad just as the last citizen was being untied. A sort of radio noise was heard just before he said;  
"Citizens, return to your rooms, rations will be distributed later today."  
He went back to looking at his data pad as the citizens filed past him. Just as James was about to reach the stairs, two other Combine stepped in front of him blocking his path.  
"What's going on, I was already checked" James questioned. "James Westbrooke, CID #24609, It says here, you have repeatedly been awarded extra rations for assisting the Combine, you have had a spotless record for every one of your inspections, and that you have never been one to dawdle when told what to do" The Combine with the data pad said as he began pacing.

"I like what I am seeing from you Westbrooke, and during the inspection I got to thinking about the last batch of recruits we had, and how much I didn't like them. Now I'm going out on a limb here, but I am going to give you the opportunity to come under my wing and train to be a Combine. If you would like to accept my offer you are to report to the Medical Center at twelve-hundred hours tomorrow. If you fail to show there will be no reprimands, besides major disappointment." With those final words the three Combine marched off leaving James to his thoughts.  
Later that day James was in line waiting for turn to get his rations, when a burly man stepped up to him spouting off about how the Combine are always favoring James. When the man realized James was ignoring him, he brought his arm backwards clenching his meaty fingers into a fist preparing to strike James in the back of the head. Just before the blow landed a stun stick seemingly appeared out of nowhere striking the man across the arm, the chest and then his back. By the third smack of the weapon the burly man had passed out. James quickly looked to see what all the commotion was. The Combine with the data pad was standing over the unconscious man flicking his stun stick to 0 and holstering it, without a word he motioned to two Combine standing off to the side, as they walked up he pointed to the man and told them, he was to be put in confinement. The two Combine lifted the man and disappeared around the corner. "You should be more careful about who you piss off" the Combine stated as he too walked off disappearing around the corner. For James his respect for the Combine rose, all of these happy thoughts were running through James mind as he returned to his apartment. James didn't have much in his apartment, he had a couch, a small make-shift bed, a stove, refrigerator, and a full bathroom. James slowly munched on his rations, as he finished the last few bits, James became very groggy, soon he couldn't even keep his eyes open, as he crawled into his bed he couldn't take his mind of the Combine units offer.  
In a small window that looks out of the nexus over the city, there stands a Combine reading over a citizen record on his data pad. A lower ranking Combine stepped into the room saluting, until released.  
"At ease, What do you need" The data pad wielding Combine questioned.  
"Sir, I wanted to ask about your interest in the citizen, OH James I think was his name" he replied.  
"My business is my own, but seeing as how you were there on both accounts of his sighting, I will tell you. Ever since the last recruiting, and even the one before it, there has not been a new recruit picked for "Helix", and I don't like it, soon their won't be enough medics for a major incident, even now we can barely keep up. I have been watching and observing him for quite sometime now, and tomorrow will show if all my work will have paid off." The lower ranked Combine only nodded as he backed out of the room.  
As the barely visible sun shone through James apartment window, James was tying the straps to his boots, as he prepared for work. James started cleaning up what little trash was lying around. It didn't take long and James was back to sitting waiting for his shift. James looked at the clock as the minute hand moved, the clock read Seven forty-five. James left his apartment and made his way to the plaza. James walked across the plaza to the CWU shop, upon his arrival James was informed that he had been given today off with double pay. James was in shock at what he was hearing. James had no idea what to do with himself, having a day off was not something James was used to. James spent the next few hours meandering around the plaza. Eleven O' clock hit and James made his way over to the hard point between the plaza and the Nexus. James stopped a few feet from the gate as a Combine unit demanded James state his business. James explained why he was there, the Combine just shook his head laughing. James insisted that he needed to go through, only to be shot down every time. James stood there frustrated until a different Combine unit walked up asking what was going on. The unit on duty explained the situation, and was immediately chewed out for being so pig-headed. James not wanting anymore trouble briskly walked till he rounded the corner to the Medical Station.

* * *

A.N.- Hey guys, I'm nervous about posting this. I hope you guys liked it. If you did leave a review, I plan to post the entire story, no matter what the reviews are. I'll have the next chapter posted within the next few days.


End file.
